Aokise : If it's not you, I can't
by Ryuryuu
Summary: Are they just friend with benefits? Kise longed for more. How did Aomine really feel? Is anybody okay for him? Read more to find out


Note : Hello(: This is my first AoKise fanfic! I write other pairings as well on my blog, Kuroko-no-basukee blogspot com (: Please add in . where necessary haha! Do review so that i can improve! Visit my blog too for more updates! 3 Hope you enjoy this story!

" Kise. Stay here with me tonight. " Aomine whispered into the said blonde's red ears. Kise knew what Aomine meant when he sounded like this, whispering to him using his low sexy voice. Ever since Kise became a regular in Teiko, Aomine has always looked for Kise to cure his sexual frustrations. They are what they would call " Friend with benefits ". Kise, being in love with Aomine, of course agreed to such an relationship.  
Aomine capture the blonde's lips with his own, thrusting his tongue into the wet cavern of the boy underneath him. " Mmm... Ahhh... Aomi... Aominecchi" Kise clenched his fingers around the bed sheet. Aomine fondled with his nipples, drawing out a deep moan from Kise. He proceeded downwards, showering the smaller boy with kisses as he do so, until he reached the blonde's thigh. Aomine placed Kise's leg over his shoulder and licked the latter's manhood from bottom to top, knowing fully that it would drive the model crazy. He gave Kise a deep kiss which Kise saw Aomine's lustful eyes and cobalt hair boy move to suck on the model's dick. " Don't... AHHHH Aominecchi AHHHH... It feels so... Good... Mmm... " Kise couldn't hold back his moans anymore. He was close. Aomine sensed that and he continued sucking the manhood while pinching the owner's nipples, causing Kise to finally lose it and cum into Aomine's mouth. Heavy pants can be heard from the room as the blonde tried to regain his breath back. However the dark boy didn't give him the chance to. He lifted up the blonde's leg and place his own member outside the entrance, before thrusting in the whole way. " WAH... Ahh... Oh god... This is driving me... Crazy... Aomimecchi! " Aomine lets out a smirk, seeing how sexy Kise with his teary eyes. He continue thrusting into the latter with all he got and after a few more thrust, both of them released. Aomine cum inside Kise while the other cum all over their stomach. " Hah... hah... " Both were so exhausted that they fell asleep while waiting for their breath to recover.

The next morning in Teiko Junior High, Kise was on the way to see Akashi. He wonder why the red head needed to see him for. " Lets hope Akashicchi will not say anything like additional practice! " Just then, he heard a loud moan coming out from the storage room. " Ahh... Aomine-kun! " Kise froze at the name. " Aominecchi? " Curious, Kise decided to investigate what was happening in there.

In the storage room, Aomine was frustrated. Annoyed. He was told to stay off from basketball practice due to his lousy grades. For a basketball idiot like him, that was like hell. He needed some comfort so he asked the girl he knew has a crush on him if she is willing to do ' things ' with him. " She's not that bad looking and she has huge boobs so it's okay " that was what he thought. But now with his hands on her breast and the girl moaning his name, Aomine became more frustrated. Firstly, he couldn't get hard. Secondly, in some part of him he hope he asked Kise instead. And that was when the storage door opened and Aomine saw Kise standing there with his eyes red.

The girl saw Kise and she let out a scream before running off, red faced. The room was now silent. Aomine wanted to tell Kise that it wasn't what it looked like but he found no reason to explain. They were, after all just fuck buddies. They are not dating. But looking at Kise like that, his heart ached. Just when Aomine was about to say something, Kise broke down. " Aominecchi... So you are fine with anybody? What's bad about me? I don't have breast? You're the worst! " and with that he dashed out of the room.

Aomine was shocked. If Kise said that, that means he was in love with him? Is that right? Aomine's heart first ached for someone. He is so desperate now. He wants to see Kise. Kiss him. Hold him. Explain everything to him and make him his only. But by the time he recover from the shock to chase Kise, the blonde was nowhere to be seen.

Kise avoided Aomine for a week. The cobalt hair boy tried to search for him in the classroom but Kise asked his friends to lie that he wasn't in. Lucky for him was that Aomine is ban from basketball practice. Kise would never be able to escape from Akashi's emperor eye and pretend that he was unwell. Akashi would kill him. " Ah... School finally ended " Kise stretched and prepare to leave for dinner with his friends. His friends asked him out for dinner as Kise seemed really down these days. It's no wonder, after what happened with Aomine, he hardly got any sleep. Just as he was about to leave, he saw the person he last wanted to see. " Aominecchi. " Kise looked down. He could feel the guy's stare on him. Without a word, he dragged Kise away from his friends. " Wait.. Aominechii... It hurts, let go! " The said boy didn't stop until they reached their basketball changing room. There's no practice today so there wasn't anybody. Aomine pushed Kise in and locked the door.

Kise didn't know what to do. Aomine looks really angry. Was it because he avoided him? But why does he bother looking for him? Anybody would do for him right? Thousands of question flooded the blonde's mind. " Kise. " While Kise was deep in his thoughts, he didn't know Aomine was already so close to him. The dark boy backed him all the way until Kise's back hit the lockers. Without another word, he lift up the blonde's lowered head and kissed him.

" Mmm... Aomin...Aominecchi... Mmm " Kise moaned and tried to push Aomine away but his hands have barely any strength left. He could not resist the man he admire and love. Aomine roughly thrust his tongue into the model's mouth, exploring the wet cavern. Saliva mixed and excess ones drip down from the blonde's mouth. The cobalt hair man finally let go when Kise was totally out of breath. " Wha..What do you think you're doing?! " Kise cried out. Aomine hugged him. Tightly. " I'm sorry Kise. But if it isn't you, i can't. " The blonde opened his eyes wide and sobbed into Aomine's shoulder. " I...I love you Aominecchi " The blonde confessed. " Me too " was the reply, followed by another heated session of kissing. This time, Aomine's hands reached to unbutton the model's shirt. He licked the model's nipples and softly biting it, successfully earning a moan from the smaller boy. Aomine quickly moved down to remove Kise of his pants, grabbing the latter's manhood and licking it from the bottom up before sucking it. Kise moaned even louder and he reached for the cobalt hair, tugging at it slightly. The pleasure was killing him. The pleasure that only Aomine can give him.

Aomine pulled up and gave Kise another kiss, while rubbing both their hard on together. Aomine gave a deep groan at the blonde's ecstasy moan. " Ao...Aomine...Aominecchi I'm cumming " Kise panted out and not long after, he reached his release, cumming onto Aomine's stomach. Aomine reached his limit as well and cum. Tired, Aomine went and kiss Kise again, not wanting to ever let go of those lips.

Afterwards both of them showered ( And of course it took them longer then expected ) and held hands on the way home. Kise is staying over at Aomine's. ( For god knows what sake ) While walking, he explained to the blonde what was going on in the storage room. The said blonde burst into laughter when he heard Aomine couldn't get hard from a girl's breast. And that's coming from somebody obsessed with giant boobs. Kise hugged Aomine and look up to him with a sly expression. " Then Daicchi is stuck with me for the rest of your life huh... " " Yea I am, Ryota. " Kise smiled happily, knowing the man he loves was finally his to be. " I love you. "


End file.
